disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
London Tipton
London Tipton is one of the main characters of The Suite Life franchise. She is the only daughter of Wilfred Tipton, the owner of The Tipton Industries. London is good friends with Maddie, Bailey, Zack, Cody, Marcus, Woody, Maya, Corrie, Francesca, Chelsea, Max, Mary Margaret, Tiffany, and Raven. Background London is the daughter of Wilfred Tipton and his 3rd wife who is unseen throughout the series. London switches between her birth mother and her father, and never really had any quality family time with either. Since she was a young child, London has always worn designer clothing including designer diapers. She has a lot of interest in fashion (as mentioned in That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana). London looked up to her father, but he was never really there for her. When she moved into the Tipton Hotel, she was taken care of by Marion Moseby and she developed a very great bond with him throughout the series. Appearances ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody London had a tough childhood because her father was always away on business and constantly marrying different women (such as Brandi Tipton). She once mentioned in "Marriage 101" that her father has married 12 times. In the episode "Ala-ka-scram!", her father married the magician's assistant. When she was a little child, her father did not attend any of London's plays in her childhood years because he was supposedly very busy. London told Maddie in "Lip Synchin' in the Rain" that her father did not bother attending any of her school performances (such as Itsy Bitsy Spider). When she was growing, she started to cover the emptiness her father created when she discovered shopping as Maddie discovered in "Kisses & Basketball", she buys things she doesn't need only to cover the emptiness in her heart, her habit doesn't noticeably lessen and is never mentioned again. Despite her wealth and outward happiness, she is miserable, because her father never appeared when she needed him, such as when the Tipton family lose all of their money in the episode "Poor Little Rich Girl", and during the father-daughter dance at London's school in the episode "The Prince & the Plunger". It was also mentioned that London wore Arturo Vitali Diapers when she was still a baby. At the age of 15, she met Maddie Fitzpatrick, who eventually became her best friend. London enrolled at Maddie's Catholic school, Our Lady Of Perpetual Sorrow after her father tried to attend Parents Night at London's old school and they had never heard of her. Later on, London was expelled because she did not attend her classes. When her father heard about her expulsion, he sent her to the Seven Seas High, a high school program at the S.S. Tipton, because, on a ship, she would not be able to escape to another place (except by helicopter or submarine). London often complains about Seven Seas High and how much she "hates this stupid sea-school." The Suite Life on Deck At the start of "The Suite Life Sets Sail", she believed she was boarding the S.S. Tipton for a vacation, but when she was already in the ship, Moseby told her her father put her in the Seven Seas High because she always escaped from her classes. Also at the end of The Suite Life Sets Sail, she escaped from the S.S. Tipton and went to the Parrot Island. Also, in one of her show episodes, "Stupid Sea School", she said she was angry with her father only for putting her in the ship. The Suite Life Movie London eats dolphin food, giving her the ability to talk to animals. She hears from some crabs about their escape and they make her promise not to tell. Bailey asks "What escape?" when London makes the promise, but London replies with "If I told you, I wouldn't NOT be telling you". The crabs escape. Then she hears from dolphins that Zack and Cody are part of the Gemini project now, so she joins in on a rescue. She helps her friends save the twins and stop the merge from happening. Personality London has a very unique personality. She is selfish most of the time but often chooses to be more heartwarming and kind, especially to her closest friends. Growing up with money running in her family and being spoiled rotten, London can be very greedy, even to the point where she can receive thousands of dollars or bars of gold for her allowance. She can be very critical and often makes fun of Maddie in ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody or her roommate Bailey in The Suite Life on Deck. London's work ethic is sorely lacking. She disregards school, prefers to take credit for others' work and hates doing work, even if she's getting paid. She does absolutely everything to get out of chores, classes and her various jobs. Intelligence As a stereotype of a rich heiress, London, most of the time, is as sharp as a spoon, though her exact intelligence seems to vary between episodes. She never attended her original school, and got kicked out of Catholic school and then high school. Due to this, she is also illiterate and doesn't know how to read or write. London seems much more intelligent in'' Zack and Cody'' than in On Deck. Miss Tutweiller helps London with "shining stars" (a.k.a. her speech in "It's All Greek to Me") but are actually stickers. (In her fantasy dream, she played Aphrodite, and Miss Tutweiller played Athena and Athena gave her stars from Orion's belt.) But like in her old school, she does not perform well academically and has apparently been held back since she attends class with students younger than her. She does a science project with Zack and Woody in "Sea Monster Mash" but has great reluctance to do it since she has never done her own projects before. Despite being a moron, London has shown signs of great hidden intellect, though ironically she hates to do anything with it. She is great at calligraphy (though she vows never to use it again when she gets her phone back), and is an excellent chess player. It seems that she does not have a lack of intelligence so much as a lack of effort to learn. (Although Mr. Moseby tried hard to teach her the alphabet for 14 years, which she still calls her "ABDs") It's also been said by some fans that she gets dumber with every season. It is said at one point that she did not learn to talk until she was 9. Although she is shown to be able to be very deceptive, like in Lost at Sea she tricked everybody into believing she was under a lot of stress so she didn't have to work. When it comes to homework, London never does it, except for one time where it was actually lines of lipstick though she did get a "D" because Miss Tutweiller liked the shade of the color. Also, she once tried to bribe Miss Tutweiller by stapling a $100 bill to each page and in when she did her science project, she got too impatient and fed the plant she was working with an energy drink, creating a vine monster in the process that she, Zack, and Woody had gotten caught in. Appearance London cares about her appearance and tries very hard to wear clothes which are considered beautiful and trendy, which consists largely of designer clothes. She exhibits this behavior enough that, in an episode where Maddie tricks her into thinking a dress is made by someone famous, she freaks out after wearing it. Because of her constant need to wear the newest thing, she has several locations that house her clothes, including a several-story closet, a second room, a lifeboat and others. Relationships Family *'Yolanda' (unseen) - One of London's former stepsisters. In "Poor Little Rich Girl", London called her on her cell phone, for a place to sleep, due to London's poverty. Yolanda refused because London never helped her. *'Khun Yai' - London's grandmother from Thailand. London visits her in The Suite Life on Deck episode "Family Thais", where London is surprised to find out that her grandmother is not only not rich, but is a poor rice farmer. London tries to connect with her grandmother by giving Khun Yai a makeover and redesigning her hut with expensive furniture and appliances. However, Khun Yai is uncomfortable with all the luxuries, which confuses London. After talking with Bailey, London learns to accept her grandmother's lifestyle and the two share a close bond, unlike any relationship London has with the rest of her family. Khun Yai also has a pet elephant who she can understand well, similar to London's relationship with Ivana. *'London's Mother' (unseen) - London's mother and Mr. Tipton's fourth wife. Divorced from Mr. Tipton, she came to London's sweet sixteen party but remained unseen. According to London, her mother never stays in one place long, seeming to disappear off the face of the Earth. According to Mr. Moseby, she has extremely strong arms. *'Stepmother 1' (unseen) - Mr. Tipton's fifth wife. She thought she and Mr. Tipton would be together for a long time. *'Stepmother 2' (unseen) - Mr. Tipton's sixth wife. She believed she and Mr. Tipton were soul mates. *'Louise Tipton (Stepmother 3) '(unseen) - Mr. Tipton's seventh wife. She was Mr. Tipton's assistant. She was with Mr. Tipton for the shortest time before the charm representing her was finished. She neglected London by referring to her as "that kid" (London refers to her as "that woman"). In the episode "A London Carol", London mentioned that she was only hugged once by Louise and that was to pick her pocket. They were remarried and divorced again. *'Brandi Tipton (Stepmother 5)' - Brandi was London's fifth stepmother and Wilfred's ninth wife seen in What the Hey. She was Mr. Tipton's assistant. She comes to visit London, but they do not get along well. Over the course of the episode, they become friendlier to each other. Brandi, out of all the stepmothers, has been shown to have the most concern for London and the only one who tried connecting to her. *'Karina Tipton (Stepmother 13)' - Mr. Tipton's seventeenth wife. She appears in the episode "Ala-ka-scram!" on The Suite Life on Deck as Armando, the magician's assistant. London and Armando start dating, so London gets jealous of Karina and tells her dad to "get rid of her", but he marries her instead. She is also referred to as "The Great Karina." *'Stepmother 15' - Mr. Tipton's nineteenth wife, referred to in "Frozen". As of "Frozen", she and Mr. Tipton are still married. Friends *'Maddie Fitzpatrick' (Ashley Tisdale) is London's best friend and always hanging out with each other. They are shown to have a very close bond, yet London is still not above putting down Maddie's taste in clothes and hair. London often refers to Maddie as 'Hideous Hair Maddie', which Maddie doesn't enjoy. Maddie and London's friendship is very similar to that of Betty and Veronica's, from the Archie comics, a smart blonde and a rich brunette who constantly fight but still consider each other as friends. London would often ask Maddie to perform a task and bribe her with a large amount of money when she refused. *'Bailey Pickett' (Debby Ryan) - London's close friend, introduced in The Suite Life on Deck. They both attend Seven Seas High and are roommates. Though London did not like her at first (she did not want a roommate), they have since become friends. *'Zack & Cody Martin' (Dylan and Cole Sprouse) London maintains a close friendship with the twins. Cody is her webcaster and often helps her with difficult homework assignments and London often gets mixed up in Zack's various schemes. *'Marion Moseby' (Phill Lewis) acts more like London's father than her own father. He often gives London support and good advice, and it has been mentioned that he helped London out since she was a child. As London states, he is in their family album more than her dad or any of his ex-wives. In The Suite Life on Deck episode "The Beauty and the Fleeced", she calls him by the name "M.C. Moseby" to someone to a familiar name. *'Woody Fink' (Matthew Timmons) - The gang's new friend in The Suite Life on Deck and Cody's roommate. He is picked on by Zack & London because of being "smart" compared to them. *'Nia Moseby' (Giovonnie Samuels) - Moseby's niece and Maddie's temporary replacement at the Tipton during Season 3. She and London have an interesting friendship, in which Nia takes advantage of London's wealth and sometimes gets her involved in a few of her schemes, which London never seems to notice. London refers to her as 'Cranky Maddie'. *'Maya Bennett' (Zoey Deutch)' '''London is great friends with Maya but not much is known about their friendship since they hardly talk to each other *'Ivana''' is London's Pomeranian dog, who is treated like royalty. It is seen in an episode that she can contact London with her cellphone. She is trained to click a button, and room service comes for her. She had a relationship with Maddie's puppy. *'Tiffany' (Alexa Nikolas) another one of London's friends. She is shallow, air-headed, and diet-prone. First seen in "Miniature Golf". She is also rich and depends on her father for money. She joins London's book club but throws pies in the Chelsea and London's faces. *'Portia Tanenbaum' (unseen) - A friend of London's who's mentioned many times. She has her own web show similar to London and gave to charity on one occasion. They usually go on shopping trips to Paris. In the episode "Cody Goes to Camp", London says that Portia's going to teach her how to drive. Mr. Moseby nixes this by mentioning that Portia drove her father's yacht into piers 10, 11 and 12. London defends this saying, "She was putting on sunscreen." When London searches the name 'Portia Tanenbaum' on the Internet, Cody tells London that she has more results than London. Then London decides to start her own web show called "Yay Me!' 'starring ''London Tipton!" *'Francesca Grubman' (Georgina Rosso) - Seen in the episode ''Health and Fitness, is one of London's rich friends.' '''She attends London's junior fashion show in the episode and also insults Maddie and (ironically) London. She also describes her as a person who wears ugly clothes, and more insults but doesn't tell her because she can ruin her reputation. *'Max Russo' (Jake T. Austin) - In the episode "Doubled-Crossed", Max tries to impress London by pulling random stuff out of his luggage. At first, she rejects his request to go out with London since Justin faked being a doctor, but later on, London finds Max's weirdness appealing. At the end, she ends up attracted to him. *'Addison' - Addison and London don't interact much, though they appear as friends. Romantic interests *'Todd St. Mark''' - In the episode "Cookin' with Romeo and Juliet", London had a crush with the son of Mr. St. Mark, even though their families were enemies. Maddie helped London see Todd with a secret date. Later, at the masquerade ball, London found Todd and they had their first kiss. Mr. St. Mark told Todd that he could go to dental school, mainly because he didn't want Todd to be with London. Todd turned him down, but London told him that he shouldn't give up his dream of being a dentist just because of her, and they agreed they would see each other after Todd graduated dental school. *'Brandon' - In the episode "Scary Movie", she falls in love with him, but has to act poor because he says that rich people are so selfish. She pretended she was poor up until he wanted London to share a burger with him. *'Trevor' - In the episode "Odd Couples", she had a crush on Trevor (Zac Efron), he was a merit scholar who went to the Tipton for a Convention. On their dates, London couldn't understand half the things Trevor talked about, so Maddie helped her. Trevor said that if he becomes President, he would lower restrictions on the environment. Maddie heard this and got into a fight with Trevor. However, they ended up kissing. *'Lance Fishman' - In the third season of the series, in the episode "Sink or Swim", she had a crush with Lance immediately, later, they kiss, and start to date. In "Baggage", London was ashamed of Lance, as he did not know how to behave in high society. But later, they accepted each other the way they are. Despite this, they broke up in "The Arwin That Came to Dinner", because Lance felt that they didn't have much in common, and he liked another girl. *'Luca' - In the episode "When in Rome...", he became London's love interest, and at the end of the show they kissed. *'Justin Russo' - In the "Double-Crossed" episode Justin pretends to be a doctor and they go on a date. When Bailey nearly choked to death, Alex, under the alias Ashley Olson, saves her instead of Justin, under the alias Dr. Fossil which causes London to say, "Listen. That girl, whoever her name is, saved Bailey. And you, Dr. Fossil, did not", making Justin one of her ex-boyfriends. *'Jean Luc' - A painter in "Break-up in Paris" who has feelings for Bailey who eventually falls for London. Gallery London Tipton 3.jpg London_Movie.jpg London Tipton.jpg Londonyayme.jpg The_Auditions.jpg Suite24.jpg Normal_still4.jpg|London bowling Madi i london 3.jpg Maddie on Deck.jpg Poor_Little_Rich_Girl.jpg Brenda-song-005.jpg LondonTipton1.jpg NewLondon.jpg LondoninImperialSuite.jpg London_the_Mermaid.jpg LipSychin'InTheRain12.jpg LipSychin'InTheRain10.jpg LipSychin'InTheRain18.jpg Maddie_and_London_dancing_Bop_to_the_Top.jpg|London and Maddie dancing That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana.jpg b.jpg London Tipton acting like Bailey Pickett.jpg w.jpg|London as the Evil Queen Bailey with Maddie and London.jpg Trivia *In the television series Meet the Browns, there is another young heiress named "London". She is also unintelligent, depends on her father, who is also unseen, for money, and treats others the same way London treats her friends. *Despite being illiterate, London can be seen reading fairly well in earlier episodes. *In any episode, London doesn't use the same clothes she used in another episode, there are a few exceptions; an example is in Benchwarmers when she was using the same bench warmer clothes which she uses in Bowling. *Due to London's Asian features and seeing as Tipton is not an Asian last name, we can assume that London's mother is Asian. In "Family Thais", her grandmother is Asian too, and from Thailand. Brenda Song was born in Thailand. *On the The Suite Life of Zack & Cody episode "Arwinstein" she mentioned she was allergic to lobster, but in both earlier and later episodes, she mentions eating lobster. *She owns a shoe submarine, a clothes blimp, a purse barge, a jacket jet, and a city to store her hats (Hattsburg). *Her name is a parody of Paris Hilton's. nl:London Tipton Tipton, London Tipton, London Tipton, London Tipton, London Tipton, London Category:Anti-heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Asian characters Category:Lovers Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Characters Category:Heroines Category:Cheerleaders Category:Adults Category:Students Category:Hannah Montana characters Category:Neutral characters